koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2
Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2 (真・北斗無双, Shin Hokuto Musou) is the sequel to Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage. It was first announced at E3 2012 as the surprise mystery title. This title is one of the many IPs to celebrate Fist of the North Star's thirtieth anniversary. The producer said this title adds more volume to the original concept. He believes that fans will appreciate the memorable reenactments of their favorite scenes, even striving to make several characters as faithful to the original source as possible. Everything is being revised from the first title to provide a "Warriors-like experience". Since he feels that this game is an in depth re-imagining of the original which better corresponds with fans' requests, he insisted on adding the "True" (真, shin) to the front of its Japanese name rather than giving it a numerical. The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 Treasure Box edition includes a visual storybook, an original soundtrack CD, a postcard calendar, a set of character stickers, and a Kenshiro shaped 4GB memory stick. Consumers who obtain the game early can obtain a downloadable code for Kenshiro's outfit during the Shura Country arc. A smartphone pouch is given to fans who reserve the title. The Legend Edition includes the game, the downloadable code, the smartphone pouch, and a special PS3 model with a matching wireless controller. People who purchase Shin Hokuto Musou from Gamecity Shopping obtain an original card set for any edition of the game. Xbox 360 users can prepay for their online pass for online content under an image of their choice: the game cover, Kenshiro, Raoh and Kaioh or Yuria, Mamiya, and Rin. Due to budgeting issues, this game is limited to Japanese voice overs for overseas ports. America has the Xbox 360 version through retail, but the PS3 and WiiU version s will be digital download via their respective networks. Gameplay *Unlike the first game, mobs will now spawn at a rate resembling other Warriors titles. *Missions have individual rankings and are judged the moment the player completes them during a stage. *When boss characters are defeated, a comic panel will be used to frame the finale. *Character fighting styles (Hokuto, Nanto, and Special) remain but are more varied with the cast. *Characters now have a small animation for opening boxes in the field rather than simply attacking them in typical beat 'em up style. *Evasion has changed to be a shorter animation of the character slightly shifting their body away from an enemy attack. It is now assigned to the button. Counterattacks whilst evading are also available. Like One Piece: Pirate Warriors, dashing is performed by holding down this button. It's possible to cancel into a sprint after attacks. **This is one of the two button change to the game's previous controls, and it removes the jumping from the player's normal controls. Jumping can only be performed in specific situations dictated by the game. Koinuma stated that there are still attacks the player can perform to send characters airbone. The second change is L2 which is now the Taunt button, there´s no Spirit Aura activation now. *Character growth in this game requires players to collect five stat items found throughout stages to alter their character's stats. These items affect the following stats: Health, Spirit, Attack, Defense, and Special Techniques. Once these items are obtained, players can edit their characters' capabilities in or outside of battle by equipping these items in an assorted order. Characters' abilities are now presented in a linear chart but unlocking skills in a consolidated manner can unlock hidden bonuses. *The Wii U version will not have gameplay controls compatible with the GamePad. *Downloadable content will include costumes, three playable characters, and new scenarios in the game's Dream Mode; they are different items than the original game. Modes Legend Mode The Legend Mode includes events from both arcs of the main series. The first story arc has more stories and characters than were featured in the previous title. Similar to One Piece: Pirate Warriors, story cutscenes quote the comic directly and switch between panel-by-panel audio animatics or in-game cutscenes. Events have been altered to be more seamless than the original game. Quick Time Events can happen in the midst of cutscenes and boss battles. These additions strive to mimic canonical events within the comic. Penalties for failing QTEs vary on the stage; sometimes the boss will recover their health with a strength buff or the chance for a quick kill is missed and the fight resumes normally. Like Dynasty Warriors 7, in-game cutscenes may automatically determine which character the player can use in each stage. Dream Mode Similar to the first game with different scenarios for the returning cast. Players complete various scenarios within one of the following episode sub-headings: *'Hokuto Shinken' - Kenshiro, Raoh, Toki, and Jagi. Focuses on the four brothers' fight to become Ryuken's successor, and their lives after the nuclear war. Includes comic faithful flashbacks and other scenes with Yuria. *'Nanto Seiken' - Thouzer, Rei, Shuu, Juda, Shin, and Fudoh. Depicts relations between the six fighters and how each chose separate paths in the wake of the war. *'Hokuto Ryuken' - Shachi, Hyoh and Kaioh. Tells the stories of how these Hokuto Ryuken fighters came to be on the Shura island and their adventures outside Shura. *'Lone Fighters' - Juza, Falco, Ein, Mamiya, and Ryuga. Individual stories for select fighters of the age, each detailing their background and their part in the game's setting. *'Hokuto Army' - original scenario centering on an adult Bat and Rin being teleported to the past. They face departed heroes to improve themselves. *'Other' Each character has their original story and endings. Intro and outro cutscenes follow the same type of structure as Legend Mode. They can either follow their story or use play another scenario ala Free Mode. When the player completes a specific set of missions for a stage in this mode, they can unlock it for online two player co-op. Players can also play in an online tag team mode, or form two four-man teams and compete amongst themselves to clear missions in a stage. Similar to Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, victorious online matches offer more stat items and bonuses than playing solo. Gallery Gallery mode which keeps and catalogs earned movies and scenarios for repeated viewings. Characters There are twenty playable characters in the game, not including DLC. According to the producer's comments, more supporting characters have been included to properly dramatize and reenact scenes from the comic. The characters he wanted to focus on were Thouzer and Ein; Hara was enthusiastic for Falco. Raoh Arc *Kenshiro - playable *Bat *Rin *Yuria *Zeed *Outlaw - playable *Misumi *Spade *Heart - playable *Shin - playable *Mad Sarge *Colonel *Toyo *Taki *Jackal *Fox *Devil Rebirth *Rei - playable *Mamiya - playable *Koh *Fang Clan *Airi *Jagi - playable *Ryuken *Toki - playable *Amiba - playable DLC *Raoh - playable *Raiga and Fuga *Uighur the Warden *Zarqa and Qasim *Juda - playable *Shew - playable *Shiva *Thouzer - playable *Ohgai *Huey *Shuren *Rihaku *Fudo - playable *Juza - playable *Ryuga - playable Celestial Emperor Arc *Kenshiro *Bat (adult) - playable *Rin (adult) - playable *Ein - playable *Asuka *Harn Brothers *Solia *Falco - playable *Jako *Jask *Shiino *Rui *Myu Shura Country Arc *Akashachi *Nameless Shura - playable DLC *Shachi - playable *Leia *Tao *Jukei *Alf *Keiser *Han - playable DLC *Sayaka *Hyou - playable *Kaioh - playable *Kuroyasha Bat and Rin's Arc *Mamiya *Bolge Trophies Related Media Koei held a press meeting to celebrate the game's completion for the media with the comic creators (Tetsuo Hara and Horie Nobuhiko), Hisashi Koinuma, and Youichi Erikawa as guests. It was a simultaneous live web broadcast at Nico Nico Live. Interested consumers could also try a trial version of the game in various Japan outlets throughout December. Residents in Japan can use the QR codes from the game's giant posters to obtain custom PlayStation themes. 4Gamer Radio reported on the game for their 142nd episode. Interested fans can view their gameplay footage for the broadcast on Niconico Video. The first guidebook includes a PS3 only bonus for Japanese consumers which completely unlocks Kenshiro's skill chart. The same serial is also within the second guidebook, which includes data regarding characters and events in Dream Mode. Players who purchase the February 2013 issue of Comic ZENON can obtain a serial code for a red version of Kenshiro's Shura outfit. It's a partial tie-in with the magazine's side story for Heart. Readers of this issue can enter a present campaign for a chance to win autographs of the game's voice actors, a copy of the game, or a postcard. It's a simultaneous collaboration with Weekly Famitsu. Steak & Hamburger Ken restaurant chain will be offering a Shin Hokuto Musou themed menu for consumers. Customers who order the two featured dishes will obtain stamps depending on the amount of meat they choose to purchase for their meal. Stamps can be collected onto a card and can be exchanged for a chance to win prizes. 3,000 contestants can win a character card. Rarer prizes include a copy of the game, the Treasure Box edition of the game, or their preferred home console (PS3, Xbox 360, WiiU) and the game. The campaign ends on December 28. Once both products are available, players of Hyakuman-nin no Hokuto Musou can exchange serial codes and passwords between the two mediums. Image Song *ROCK YOUR SOUL :Performed by V6 *Used for the ending credits and commercials. Consumers who purchase the first editions of the single can additionally obtain a CD jacket with [http://game.watch.impress.co.jp/img/gmw/docs/576/153/html/65.jpg.html Fist of North Star characters] on it and a serial code for a PS3 customizable theme. According to the producer's comments, members of the group are fans of the franchise and were eager to be a part of the tie-in. Hara said the song reminded him of the Fang Clan. V6 promoted the game and their single again during their December 28 press event. Gallery Shinhokuto-collabmenu-poster.jpg|Steak & Hamburger Ken collaboration poster Shinhokuto-v6single.jpg|Rock Your Soul jacket External links *Official Japanese website, Official product page *Official International website *TGS 2012 teaser *Promotional video __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games